Meeting Kotone
by Jubia Rokusa
Summary: Ryan Evans just wanted to wait for his teacher. But, she gives him a paper, saying to give it to a new student and ran away. Will this girl ruin his life, make it interesting or just act like thin air?


Me: Hi! Ugh... I miss you guys! If you're interested in High School Musical, this may be good for you!

Ryan: Me and your OC?

Me: Like Zin-chan said, a girl can dream right?

Kotone: You ship us and changed my look. How hopelessly fangirl-y of you.

Me: T^T I have a life but I wrote this! Be thankful!

_**I do not own High School Musical. This is just a fanfiction dedicated to me!**_

* * *

><p>Ryan sighed and twirled his pencil around until he dropped it. He picked it up and waited for the teacher. She finally arrived but she gave him a paper.<p>

"Ryan, can you give this to the girl waiting in the parking lot? Thank you!" she ran away almost immediately back to the classroom.

He shrugged and looked at the paper.

_Name: Kotone Eucliffe_

_Relatives: Skyliv Eucliffe and Dylan Eucliffe_

_History: She was practicing cheerleading and volleyball but decided to quit since she was too good. She's been a top student all her life in school._

_Personality: Quiet, Collected, Intelligent (IQ of 200) and Sensitive about Others' Feelings_

_Locker No.: Locker #34_

_Classes:_

_*ALL CLASSES HERE ARE NEAR THE DRAMA CLUB'S LOCATION*_

_1) PE_

_2) English_

_3) Chemistry_

_4) Algebra_

_5) Arts_

_*END*_

_-CLUB FORM-_

_*YOU ARE REQUIRED TO HAVE A CLUB*_

_Name: Kotone Eucliffe Class: 3__rd__ year-1__st__ class_

_Choice:_

_1)_

_-SUBMIT TO RYAN EVANS-_

Ryan smiled at the form and went down to the school's parking lot. There were a few students hanging out there.

He looked around and saw a Violet and Black Mercedes. This was totally cool for Ryan but he couldn't waste time.

"Stop staring at my car, Ryan Evans." a girl said.

Ryan looked in front of him and saw a platinum haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a red fancy dress with flat shoes; strawberry patterned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kotone." the girl replied simply. Ryan groaned and handed the paper, "For you."

She read the paper and gave Ryan her thanks. "This is a pretty big school. Bigger than my last school, in fact."

"Really?" Ryan asked, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Yeah. Our school was mainly all talk. There weren't any trees." Kotone said and walked away.

"Hope you know where you're going!" Ryan shouted and walked to the gym.

He saw Troy and Chad playing basketball and engaged in a small chat with them.

"Hey, Troy, Chad! There's a new student, did you know?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? N-no." Troy panted.

"We've been here all morning and we didn't hear anything. Is she a girl, or a boy?" Chad asked.

"She's a girl and her name's Kotone Euc-."

"WHAT?!" Troy and Chad shouted, "THAT'S DYLAN AND SKYLIV'S SISTER!"

"Uh huh. So?"

"She's popular for her natural wits, Ryan." Chad said.

"Really? So that's why she turned down a chat." Ryan nodded to himself and asked why Kotone's name was Kotone.

"She's Japanese and American. She's been studying different languages." Troy answered and passed a ball to Ryan.

"You should know, dude." Chad smirked.

"Sorry…?"

"Anyway, she's gonna get in a fight with Sharpay later so better be careful." they said and continued playing basketball against each other.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ryan walked back to class, waiting for Ms. Dawson. She was definitely running late today.

"Ugh… WHERE IS SHE?!" Sharpay whispered to Ryan.

"Dunno." he replied and looked at the board which was full of different scribbles.

Ms. Dawson arrived with a platinum blonde, "Class, this is Kotone Eucliffe. She'll be your new classmate and actress for the Drama Club."

"Hi." Kotone waved and sat down way behind the classroom.

"WHAT?! NO!" Sharpay shouted.

"Oh… Sharpay." Kotone smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay glared at Kotone.

"Breathing and living a life. How about you? Still regretting losing to me?" Kotone smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Sharpay growled and Ryan held her back.

"What's your problem, Sharpie?" Kotone asked and sighed.

"IT'S SHARPAY!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpie."

Ryan chuckled. It was only the first time he met Kotone. Yet, she totally made her first day memorable and interesting. Surely, her next few days in East High School wouldn't disappoint anybody.

* * *

><p>Me: Did you like it?<p>

Ryan: You're weird.

Kotone: She really is.

Me: TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
